


EL LADRON

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Él es un ladrón pero nadie lo sabe.





	EL LADRON

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es una pequeña historia para un reto de la pagina de Facebook Wincest infinito. #WIPC  
> Es pequeña porque tenia el limite de 600 palabras, creo que lo he cumplido, y debía estar basada en una imagen.  
> Espero que os guste al menos un poquito

EL LADRÓN

de Tabora

 

Últimamente no entiende que le pasa a Dean, cada vez que papa sale de caza por la noche él desaparece unos minutos más tarde, después solo vuelve cuando pasa una de estas dos cosas: o ya es de día, o esta tan borracho que solo puede caer inconsciente en la cama de al lado.

Dean siempre ha salido alguna noche, pero le gustaría saber por qué ahora lo hace tan seguido. Y es que le extraña que haga esto porque vale, ya no es un niño y puede quedarse solo, pero es como si no quisiera quedarse con él a solas. Además de que por su culpa, pasa toda la noche nervioso, pensando en que John va a llamar pidiendo ayuda y él no tiene la experiencia de Dean.

Cuando de madrugada oye los golpes ya sabe lo que significa, así que se sienta en la cama y espera con calma, escuchando el roce de la llave en la cerradura, aguardando a ver si consigue abrirla. Deseando que no pueda hacerlo, recordando esas noches en que Dean está “suave” y maleable, atontado por la bebida.

Cuando pasan casi diez minutos y la puerta sigue cerrada se incorpora y va hacia ella, sintiendo como las manos le pican de las ganas de tocarle. Lo que hace finalmente cuando, al abrir la puerta Dean cae inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Si disfruta mientras le conduce a la cama y le desnuda, si aprovecha para acariciarle es algo que no puede evitar y, como buen ladrón, nadie lo sabe.

\--- 

Hace mucho que se dio cuenta de que su hermano se ha convertido en un adolescente alto de ojos rasgados y nariz ligeramente respingona, un joven demasiado atractivo para su cordura. 

Y está orgulloso porque, a pesar del tipo de vida que llevan ha sido él quien logro criar a ese niño hasta convertirlo en un hombre. Pero el problema es que desde hace ya varios años, lo que debería sentir por su hermano ha mudado a otro sentimiento, uno que no debería estar en su corazón, uno que se niega a abandonarle. 

Desde entonces ha luchado contra ello, tratando de seguir las bromas y las escaramuzas como antes, mordiéndose la lengua por no decir lo que quiere gritarle al mundo. Clavándose las uñas para no acariciar la suave piel mientras pelean repartiendo cosquillas por ambos cuerpos.

Pero ahora es diferente, apenas puede mirarle sin que la rabia le suba por la garganta, y sabe que lo está haciendo mal pero la furia le consume.

Hace tres semanas harto de tropezar con ella, recogió la mochila de Sam, con tan mala suerte que unas cartas de su interior cayeron al suelo, solo faltaban los sellos. No fue fácil asimilar que de verdad quiere irse, que los dejara sin mirar atrás.

Desde entonces evita estar a solas con él, cuando no lo consigue siente la amargura subiendo por su garganta y quiere gritar que lo sabe, que sabe que le va a abandonar. Por eso huye y se refugia en el alcohol, por eso evita las noches, porque apenas duerme mirando lo que desea y no puede tener, lo que pronto se ira de su lado.

Algunos días, cuando la resaca apenas le deja moverse de la cama recuerda esos sueños en los que Sam le acaricia, mima y besa como si también le quisiera. No los tiene siempre, por eso los atesora disfrutándolos cuando los recuerda. 

Los guarda en su corazón y en su mente, sabiendo que cuando él se vaya será lo único que le quede.

FIN


End file.
